


The Good Doctor

by Trensu



Series: Dollhouse 'verse [1]
Category: Dollhouse, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trensu/pseuds/Trensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would believe that he was the primary doctor at the Dollhouse? They would have locked him up and taken his degree back. The Dollhouse was an urban myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the second season of Dollhouse recently and couldn't help but think "What if Erik was Victor and Charles was Sierra?" Somehow, this led to my mind happily constructing a whole Dollhouse fusion world in my head.

  


When Armando Muñoz got his medical degree, all he had wanted to do was open his own practice in his hometown. He wanted to provide medical assistance to those in need who could not always afford to get it. What he hadn’t planned for was his mother falling ill. Some illness he had never encountered in his studies. Something he had not even known could exist. Something that had a cure with a price tag so lucrative, his student debt seemed tiny in comparison.

In retrospect, he supposed he should have expected what happened next. Armando was not a conceited man; he grew up in the middle of nowhere owning hardly anything but his name. But Armando knew his skills. He might have been fresh out of medical school, but he was at the top of his class and he was barely twenty-five. Armando knew he was going to be a damned good doctor. His professors had told him that his greatest strength was that he never let past or current research bind him in a box. He was adaptable, and was able to tackle the new and foreign without hesitation. He would never want for a job, they said.

So the fact that a Ms. Emma Frost appeared, offering to pay his mother’s medical expenses as well as a ridiculous salary and an additional monthly stipend for his mother and younger siblings, in order to entice him into a position on her staff, it really should not have been a surprise. He was desperate and Emma Frost was in need of a doctor whose discretion she could guarantee.

Not that Armando could have done much harm if he decided to talk. Who would believe that he was the primary doctor at the Dollhouse? They would have locked him up and taken his degree back. The Dollhouse was an urban myth.

Maybe it wasn’t so odd that it blindsided him.

~*~*~

After Armando saw who his patients were going to be, after he met the rest of the staff, after he toured his workplace for the first time, but before Ms. Frost formally introduced him to the Dolls, Armando added one last request.

Ms. Frost had smiled at him when he told her. It was a cold smile but there was a sense of understanding that lingered on her features. During the formal introduction to the Dolls, he was presented as Dr. Darwin. If any of the Dolls experienced any injury they were to go to him immediately, and Dr. Darwin would fix them up. The Dolls had nodded blankly.

Armando could not stand to work at a place like the Dollhouse, not with his sense of morality, but Darwin…Darwin was much more flexible.

~*~*~

Darwin wasn’t entirely sure how the process worked. A person walked in, signed a contract, sat in a special glowing chair handled by Dr. McCoy, and suddenly the person was a Doll. Darwin wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Dr. McCoy did to their minds so he never asked. Dr. McCoy made him uncomfortable anyway. Darwin thought he enjoyed his job a bit too much.

( _He erases people, for God’s sake! All while blathering excitedly, about neural pathways, brainwaves, and neurotransmitters. How could anyone do that to another human being?_ Armando screamed.)

Darwin didn’t mind the lack of specificity in this case. McCoy would do his job, and Darwin would do his own. Simple as that. Life went on, and Darwin was as good at his job as everyone expected.

~*~*~

Angel walked into his medical room, closely followed by Havok who…had not had his treatment yet, if his leather costume and [metal-studded collar](http://www.scenewear.com/images/large/Submissive%20Waterfall%20Collar.jpg) were anything to go by. Darwin shot Angel a questioning look. Usually, Darwin did not treat Actives. Most check-ups were done to Dolls pre-engagement and once more after the engagement ended completely.

“Hey, Darwin,” Angel greeted. “Hope you don’t mind, but I thought Kevin here could use a quick once over before his treatment.”

Havok, or, Darwin corrected, Kevin grinned and winked. “Anything for you, mistress.”

Angel laughed, hiding the tension in her shoulders. “Cool it, stud.”

“But, mistress, you’ve given such a handsome gift. A doctor! I bet you could make me hurt _so good_ ,” Kevin fluttering his lashes at Darwin, voice breathy and deep. Darwin felt his neck burn and couldn’t tell if it was because of embarrassment or…

He could see why Havok was number one, with his strong jaw-line and flashing eyes. And that pale skin and plush lips…yes, Darwin could see why Havok got so many engagements. Darwin cleared his throat and gestured towards the patients’ chair. “Take a seat.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Are you experiencing any pain? Do you have any wounds you‘d like me to see to first?”

“Oh, sir, you have no idea. Could you inspect them all, pretty please? You don’t have to be gentle,” Kevin hissed dirtily as he leaned provocatively in the chair. Angel groaned in despair.

“God, Kevin, ice it. Darwin, he mentioned something about his wrist and some bleeding on his abdomen,” Angel explained. Kevin pouted, but presented his wrist and lifted the hem of his shirt compliantly. There was some rough bandaging around Havok’s (Kevin, Darwin corrected again, Kevin‘s) torso. Darwin felt a scowl tug at his lips, glancing at Angel who mirrored his expression.

Her frustration could only mean that this sort of injury was within the parameters of the engagement but she didn’t like it.

“This cut is going to need stitches and your wrist is sprained. Did you lose a lot of blood?” Darwin asked with concern. Kevin (Havok) looked uncomfortable for the first time. He shrugged defensively.

“Not too much, I guess. Didn’t expect the knife play, and he restrained my hands a bit harder than normal, but it’s cool,” Kevin replied, still defensive. “It was nothing I didn’t enjoy at least a bit.”

“Right,” Darwin said, placid and accepting. Kevin relaxed and gave Darwin an honest smile.

“You gonna fix me up, Doc?”

“That’s my job,” Darwin smiled back.

~*~*~

“Knifeplay wasn’t in the script,” Angel told Darwin afterwards. “That’s what Kevin said but the parameters were vague enough to let it slip by. When I picked him up, there was more blood on the damn sheets than I was comfortable with. I didn’t like the look of this client. I told Emma but the guy checked out.”

Darwin sighed. There wasn’t much either of them could do then. “If it’s any consolation, he won’t be able to go on any strenuous engagements until that wrist is fixed and the cut is healed.”

Angel look relieved. “Thanks, Darwin.”

~*~*~

Havok always seemed to be around wherever Darwin decided to relax or work. Even before Darwin’s enounter with Kevin, he noticed that whenever he entered a room, Havok seemed to appear moments later. It wasn’t unusual, exactly, since Dolls wandered where they pleased, for the most part (although it was arguable whether Dolls were capable of _intent_ ). However, after the Kevin incident, Havok became Darwin’s loyal shadow.

Darwin hadn’t noticed it much at first, because he needed to keep an eye on Havok’s healing anyway. It only truly became apparent when Havok started loitering around the entrance of the medical room, days after the stitches were removed. Every time Darwin looked at him, Havok would offer a vague smile, eyes still rather blank.

Darwin was not sure what to make of it.

~*~*~

The next time Angel stormed in, she nearly bowled over Magnus, a new addition to the Dollhouse who had just come back from his first engagement. It was impressive, seeing as Magnus was about twice her height with broad shoulders that crowded the doorway pretty solidly. Then again, Dolls didn’t have a powerful stance most of the time, for all that they moved gracefully.

A collared Havok followed close behind though, Darwin noted, he did take a moment to appreciate Magnus as he walked out. Seeing that look in Havok’s eyes made Darwin feel oddly protective. He shook it off. He had to deal with Angel first.

“You need to check Kevin’s ribs,” she snapped. Kevin scowled (and how strange it was to see that look on Havok’s features).

“It’s just a bit of bruising. The cane caught me at an awkward angle, that’s all. Sorry, doc, but as cute as you are, I’d rather just take my treatment now. You can check after, maybe,” Kevin said. Angel snarled under her breath, but led him to the treatment room. The look she shot him as they left clearly stated that Darwin had no choice in the matter. He’d check on her Doll or forfeit his life.

~*~*~

“There is a crack in a couple of the ribs on his right,” Darwin reported. “It’ll take a few weeks to heal completely. I’m not sure I want him to go on any engagements until then. I don’t want to risk them getting worse.”

Angel hissed. If she were a cat, Darwin thought, her fur would be on end. “That’s the second time the guy’s left lasting damage. We’re not supposed to do too many repeat engagements with the same client but this guy likes Havok. He’s willing to pay the extra fees Emma’s charged him with to make up for Havok being out of commission.”

“Was--was I not my best today?” Havok spoke, interrupting the discussion Angel and Darwin were having in front of him. They both startled, having forgotten for a moment Havok was present. He was frowning slightly.

“It’s nothing like that, Havok, don’t worry.” Angel quickly replied. “Are you in any pain?”

Havok’s brow furrowed, and he pointed to the right half of his torso. “It hurts here,” his gaze shifted from Angel to Darwin, his eyes almost alight. “Dr. Darwin is good. Dr. Darwin will make me better.”

Darwin’s heart clenched. If he didn’t know any better, if he saw that expression on anyone other than a Doll, Darwin would have called it devotion.

“That’s my job,” Darwin said, quite proud that his voice sounded mellow and even.

~*~*~

Weeks passed by with Havok playing shadow to Darwin. Darwin tried to shrug it off. Dolls were like children, so it made sense that Havok would follow around the guy who made his boo-boos go away. It was still somewhat disconcerting, however, since everyone insisted that Dolls were completely blank, almost inhuman. Darwin had never seen them that away; he’d always thought they acted more like children, albeit a muted, diluted version of them with little to no chance of personal growth.

This time around, Havok started inviting himself into the room with Darwin. He didn’t speak much, content to watch Darwin putter about, disinfecting his instruments and treating other Dolls’ various aches and pains from too much swimming or yoga or what-have-you. Eventually, Darwin decided that if Havok was going to stick around, he may as well be useful.

Havok helped him by handing him tools or positioning Dolls during check ups.

“Thanks for helping me, Havok. You did well,” Darwin would say every evening before the Dolls were sent to bed. Havok would smile.

“I try to be my best,” Havok would reply, a phrase many of the Dolls used.

( _But_ , Armando thinks in the private corners of his mind, _Havok is the only one who means it_.)

~*~*~

It was purely chance that Darwin was there when it happened. He was in Emma’s office to discuss Magnus’ recent behavior--except not so much. Magnus was not technically acting odd. Dolls were relatively quiet, and Magnus was just as quiet as any of their other Dolls. Darwin couldn’t help but feel that Magnus’ quiet was off somehow.

Before they could really start their meeting, McCoy interrupted.

“Angel’s on the line. She says she needs to speak with you. It’s urgent,” McCoy stated, transferring the call neatly. Emma sighed imperceptibly and answered the call on speaker.

“I’m in the middle of a consultation with our good doctor, Angel, please make this quick,” Emma said briskly.

“I’m pulling Havok from his engagement,” Angel said sharply.

“And what reason do you have to piss off one of our best clients?” Emma asked coolly, but not unkindly.

“I told you I didn’t like this client, Emma. I’ve just found proof why he’s a sleazy bastard.”

“As I’ve already told you, our head of security cleared him.”

“Yeah, well, fuck him. He’s not doing his job right because if he’d dug a bit more he’d have found out that Stryker has been banned from four BDSM establishments because his sadism endangered several masochistic subs and put at least two people in the hospital. Emma, this guy’s already bent our parameters and caused lasting damage on Havok _twice_ \--”

Suddenly, a screeching alarm emanated from the speaker, closely followed by a string of curses. Emma’s face blanked. _Those must be Havok’s vitals_ , Darwin realized.

“Bring him home, Angel.” Emma stated.

“Fuck, lady, what do you think I’m doing?“ Angel snapped angrily.

“Angel, dear, language. Also, don’t let on to Stryker what we have just learned. I’d like to talk to him personally.” Darwin couldn’t suppress a shiver of fear at Emma’s tone. Business-like and pleasant should not sound so threatening.

“Fine, just have Darwin ready.”

The connection shut off. Darwin had no doubt that Angel flew out of the van like bat out of hell. Darwin almost pitied anyone who got in her way, but he was too busy running out of Emma’s office to prep the tools of his trade to care much.

An eternity passed before Angel rushed into medical, half-carrying a delirious Havok. His flashing eyes were glazed with pain, mouth bloodied. Between the two of them, they settled Havok as gently as they could onto the bed Darwin had prepared.

“Look, Angel, it’s my pretty doctor,” Havok’s voice sounded raspy and painful.

“Kevin, now’s not the time. Lay back,” Angel coaxed. Kevin shook his head, holding back tears.

“Hurts,” he said, breath rattling in his chest, “Not the good kind.” He struggled weakly against Angel, aggravating whatever wounds he already had. Darwin interceded, forcing Havok to turn towards him.

“Ha--Kevin, look at me,” Darwin demanded, keeping steady eye contact. “I am going to make you better, but you need to lay back so that I can see the extent of your injuries. Trust me.”

“With my life,” Havok said, eyes blazing with earnestness, with unwavering faith. Angel emitted a strangled sound, shocked as Darwin at the garbled call-response that just occurred. Neither of them could spare the time to wonder about it, though. Angel stayed at Havok’s side as Darwin worked on him, even after Havok was sedated.

~*~*~

“How is our patient doing, Dr. Darwin?” Emma Frost strode into the medical room regally a few days later.

“Broken collar bone and rib. Punctured lung and a three deep cuts in the lower abdomen,” Darwin listed off, shocked at how much damage the client Stryker had caused in a matter of minutes. “If Angel had been any slower, Havok would be dead. Thankfully, Stryker didn‘t leave any marks on his face.” Darwin added with a bitter twist.

When he finally looked Emma in the face, he was surprised to see the fury marring her normally placid features. It was only there for a moment, but it was more than enough to assure Darwin he never wanted to cross her.

“I trust you will take care of him and bring him back to good health,” Emma said with a curt nod, and left.

Darwin spent the rest of the evening at Havok’s bedside, watching how Havok’s sharp features softened in sleep. He could almost pretend that Havok was sleeping naturally and peacefully, instead of being under heavy sedation because a Doll, unlike an Active, could not endure extreme pain well. He only tore his gaze away when Angel started to shift awake in the early dawn hours from her uncomfortable sleep in the plastic chair beside the bed.

Angel rarely left Havok’s side. She watched him solemnly, guilt nagging at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Darwin nudged her shoulder every now and then, and offered a sad, understanding smile. “You did everything you could.”

“Yeah,” Angel muttered, “and if I’d trusted my gut sooner to look into the bastard myself, Havok wouldn’t be drugged to the gills and looking like a corpse.”

“Angel, if you hadn’t done what you did, he would be a corpse right now,” Darwin said firmly. Angel’s shoulders slumped, exhaustion written all across her body.

“I know, I know. It’s just--I’m his handler. My job is to make sure he’s safe.”

“I talk to the all of the handlers frequently because of my job. Believe me when I say that you are the best handler in all of the Dollhouse,” Darwin insisted.

A sigh. “You know, I think I get why Havok likes to stick close to you.”

Darwin didn’t know how to reply to that, so he kept silent.

~*~*~

“I got a bonus,” Angel informed him later, “for being proactive about the protection of my Doll and the Dollhouse or some shit.”

“I’m assuming we won’t be hearing from that particular client again, then?”

“Fuck no. I don’t know what Emma did, but when I looked up Stryker again, there was nothing. No birth certificates, no social security, no employment records…no records of any kind. As far as the world is concerned, William Stryker never existed.”

Havok’s breathing was the only thing keeping the room from complete silence. What sort of organization did Darwin work for, if they could make a man disappear? It’s not so surprising, Darwin decided a beat later. If they could take a person’s mind and save it to a disk, then deleting a few files would be child’s play.

~*~*~

Darwin made sure he was the first person Havok saw when he awoke. He didn’t know whether he did this for Havok, who has already shown his attachment to him, or for himself, although even in his own mind, Darwin was reluctant to acknowledge any sort of personal tie to the Doll. However, even Darwin couldn’t ignore the squeeze in his chest when Havok finally opened his eyes.

“Dr. Darwin. Are you fixing me? So I can be my best?”

“Yeah, Havok, yeah. That’s my job,” Darwin said softly.

Havok nodded stiffly, still in some pain. “You are good.”

“Well, I try to be my best,” Darwin replied.

The smile that overtook Havok’s mouth forced Darwin to look away before he started doing something stupid like believing Dolls were capable of full and real emotion. Havok was a washed-out watercolor version of a child. There was little, if anything, real there.

~*~*~

Havok no longer needed constant supervision and Angel eagerly took over the rest of Havok’s care, freeing up Darwin to check on the other Dolls. And if Darwin rarely saw Havok after he was fully healed, it was only because Darwin had a job to do and Havok was being eased into taking engagements again.

It wasn’t avoidance because avoidance was unnecessary. Darwin couldn’t very well avoid feelings that didn’t exist.

“Isn’t it creepy how that Doll stares at you all the time?” Sean, Dr. McCoy’s genius assistant, asked him, flopping onto the chair next to Darwin and munching on a sandwich. “It’s like he’s obsessed or something.”

“Obsession would require emotion,” Darwin replied. “And we know how Dolls are with emotion.”

“Actually, I have a few ideas about a Doll’s ability to feel. It’s all brain chemistry, see? So even though we wipe them--” Sean started, arms moving exuberantly. It would piss Darwin off, except he’s watched Sean interact with the Dolls. He treats them like people, even when the higher ups reminded him that they were only Dolls.

“You’d have better luck talking to McCoy about this. I’m afraid a lot of it goes over my head,” Darwin said mildly, standing up and disposing of the remains of his lunch. He ignored Sean’s wounded expression.

“Right. Okay. Talk to you later, Darwin,” Sean mumbled. Darwin’s pang of conscience led to a hesitant smile.

“Of course, Sean,” Darwin reassured the man--boy, really. He didn’t look like he was old enough to be out of high school.

But Darwin had patients to attend to so he couldn’t waste time socializing with all of his coworkers. Darwin was back in his medical room, taking a moment to just breathe in the darkness of the room. Just a moment, though, because the doors slid open scant minutes later, activating the lights Darwin had shut off, to reveal Magnus.

“Dr. Darwin? My arm hurts,” Magnus stated without inflection. If Darwin strained his ears, he could pick up the barest hint of a German accent in Magnus’ speech, but it took more effort than it was worth most days.

“Exercising too much, again?” Darwin smiled brightly, although most would not bother (Armando never stopped trying to inspire a genuine reaction from these people, because they were people, no matter what anyone else said). Magnus’ blank expression did not shift at all. Darwin suppressed a sigh. “Well, why don’t you sit yourself down and let me have a look at it?”

And Darwin’s life at the Dollhouse went on.


End file.
